kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaebin (HINAPIA)
| birth_name = Kang Yae-bin (강예빈) | birth_date = | birth_place = Ilsan, South Korea | occupation = Rapper | instruments = Piano, guitar, drums | group_debut = March 21, 2017 May 28, 2018 November 3, 2019 | years = 2016–present | height = 162.5 cm | weight = 49 kg | blood = A | agency = OSR Entertainment Pledis Entertainment | associated = HINAPIA PRISTIN PRISTIN V }} Yaebin (예빈; formerly known as Rena) is a South Korean rapper under OSR Entertainment. She is the main rapper of the girl group HINAPIA and a former member of the girl group PRISTIN and its sub-unit PRISTIN V. Career '2016: ''Produce 101 In 2016, Yaebin participated in Mnet's survival television show, Produce 101, along with other five trainees from her agency, Pledis Entertainment. She was eliminated in episode 10 after ranking 29th place.Produce 101: Episodes 1-10 '''2017–2019: PRISTIN In 2017, Pledis announced Yaebin, under the stage name Rena, as a member of PRISTIN, which debuted on March 21, 2017 with the mini album Hi! PRISTIN and its title track, "Wee Woo". In 2018, the agency formed PRISTIN's first sub-unit, PRISTIN V, with her being one of its members. They debuted on May 28 with the single album, "Like a V". On May 24, 2019, it was announced by Pledis that PRISTIN was officially disbanding after almost two years without activity. It was also announced that 7 out of 10 members had not renewed their contracts with the agency, Rena being one of them.Soompi: PRISTIN Officially Disbands + Pledis Releases Statement '2019: New agency and group' On October 20, it was confirmed by OSR Entertainment that she, alongside former PRISTIN members Minkyeung, Eunwoo and Gyeongwon, have all signed with the agency and are preparing for debuting in a new girl group together called HINAPIA alongside one more trainee. The group debuted on November 3, with the digital single album "New Start" and its title track "Drip".Soompi: Former PRISTIN Members Confirmed To Be Debuting In New 5-Member Girl Group This YearTwitter: @OSRent_ post Filmography Reality shows * Show Me the Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) - contestant * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Music video appearances * Orange Caramel - "My Copycat" (2014) * SEVENTEEN - "Mansae" (2015) Trivia * She lived in the Philippines for a few years. * She speaks English. Gallery 'Promotional' Yebin Produce 101 Promo.png|''Produce 101'' Yebin PLEDIS Girlz Promo.png|PLEDIS Girlz Rena PRISTIN Promo.png|PRISTIN PRISTIN Rena Valentines Day Promo.png|PRISTIN's Valentine promo Rena PRISTIN Hi PRISTIN Concept Photo.png|''Hi! PRISTIN'' Rena Pristin Schxxl Out In Ver.png|''Schxxl Out'' (1) Rena Pristin Schxxl Out Out Ver.png|''Schxxl Out'' (2) Rena PRISTIN V Like a V Concept Photo.png|"Like a V" 'Pictorial' PRISTIN V Rena IZE Magazine June 2018 photo.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (1) PRISTIN V Rena IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 2.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (2) PRISTIN V Rena IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 3.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (3) PRISTIN V Rena IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 4.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (4) PRISTIN V Rena IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 5.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (5) References Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:HINAPIA Category:PRISTIN Category:PRISTIN V Category:OSR Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Yaebin (HINAPIA)